This invention relates to a lock device for a plunger operated valve.
The device of the present invention was specifically designed for use on a truck or other automotive vehicle to prevent unlocking of the air brake. However, it will be appreciated that the device can be used with virtually any plunger operated valve of the push-pull type.
It is desirable to provide a lock device for valves used on tractor trailers, buses or trucks in order to prevent theft of the vehicle. If the air valve is locked, the vehicle's air brakes cannot be disengaged, and consequently theft of the vehicle is difficult or virtually impossible.
The object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple lock device for a plunger operated valve of the push-pull type which can be installed in new or existing vehicles.